


6:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell attempted to smile as he recovered from recent injuries on his bed.





	6:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell attempted to smile as he recovered from recent injuries on his bed and ate fried chicken.

THE END


End file.
